


Three Step

by klutzy_girl



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Getting Together, Polyamory, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Walker and Geri know their relationship is over once Emily returns. But they couldn't be more wrong and are astounded when Emily floats a stunning solution to them.
Relationships: Geri Broussard/Cordell Walker/Emily Walker
Kudos: 11





	Three Step

Walker and Geri quickly glanced at each other as they watched the kids swarm Emily for the third time that day before averting their eyes. The two of them had quickly broken up just hours after Emily’s return three weeks earlier - ending their relationship hurt like hell for both of them but they saw no other choice. Emily knew the truth, however - Walker couldn’t lie to her and neither wanted to hide it and hurt her in the long run. One of the kids or Abeline would have slipped up eventually anyway. Emily looked up to see what her husband was up to and took note of the interaction, hurting for both of them. “Are you sure you don’t need a drink or something to eat?” Abeline fussed. 

Emily snorted. “Thank you, Abeline. While I appreciate you worrying, I’m fine. You don’t have to fuss over me.”

She shook her head at her daughter-in-law. “I’ll always fuss over you, girl. Now, I’m going in the kitchen and making you something to eat. What do you want?” 

Emily sighed and rattled off her wish, waving when Abeline waved at her and pulled Geri into the kitchen with her. “Why’d you drag me in here? Is something wrong?” questioned a worried Geri.

“How are you doing with all of this, honey?” Abeline pressed.

She did a double take, shocked that she had even brought up the elephant in the room. Geri was so grateful Emily was back and tried to spend a lot of time with her but fuck, she missed Cordell so much she couldn’t stand it. “I’m great. Everything’s fine,” she lied.

“Geraldine,” she scolded as they started grabbing food out of the cupboards and fridge to make sandwiches. 

Geri looked down at the sink, hesitant to answer. “I’m not great but it’ll be fine. One of my best friends wasn’t actually shot to death! How could I not be thrilled that Emily is back and that the kids have their mama again?” 

“You love him?” 

She didn’t want to answer but knew the older woman could see through her bullshit, as she always had. She sighed. “Of course I love him. He’s one of my best friends and that’s never going to change.”

Abeline side-eyed her. “Geraldine, you’re in love with him. And that boy feels the same way, although he’s good and honorable. But Emily’s been gone for nearly three years now. Their paths have diverged, despite the fact that she’ll always be family. They might just co-parenting Stella and Augie at this point. Fight for him, Geri. Don’t you dare give up.”

Geri didn’t believe she had it in for her and told her so. Abeline called in Stella to get the food for her mother and when she left, Geri bit her lip and tried desperately to hold back the tears. She hadn’t been able to stop crying (in private, of course) for weeks and just wanted to stop. But a traitorous tear fell down her cheek and she sniffled. Finally giving up, Geri fell into Abeline’s arms when she opened. Abeline glared at her youngest when Liam walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. He shot Geri a concerned look as he got his drink and fled back to the living room with the others. Geri let herself cry for about five minutes before she gently pushed Abeline away and wiped the tears off her face, pulling herself back together. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

“Don’t mention it.” 

Geri was grateful she had to go to work so she said her goodbyes, ignoring Walker’s gaze, and fled the Walker family home. She distracted herself with work all day, and then headed back home to her apartment. Stunned, she stopped dead in her tracks when she walked in and found Emily and Walker waiting for her. “Uh, hello. What are you two doing here?”

“Emily dragged me over - she insisted,” Walker explained with a nervous smile. 

“It’s time we address what’s happened since my death was faked,” Emily added. Both Walker and Geri winced and he went to apologize but she held her hand up. “You have nothing to apologize for, Cordell - we’ve been over this. I know you feel guilty and think you cheated but as far as you knew, I was dead. I always told you that you should let yourself be happy and move on if something ever happened to me. Neither of you did anything wrong falling in love. Get that through your thick skulls already.”

“Emily, I really am sorry.”

Emily glared at Geri. “Stop it! I meant when I said.”

“Emily, I love you. And yes, I love Geri but you’re my wife. Think about the kids,” Walker encouraged.

Frustrated, she could only sigh. “I thought about you and the kids all the time I was in Witness Protection, Cordell. But you and Geri don’t have to break up. You two should be together,” she encouraged.

Walker could only stare at her in stunned silence. “What.”

Emily turned to face an equally stunned Geri and winked at her. “How would you feel about me kissing you?” 

Her husband’s mouth dropped open while Geri let out a startled laugh. After thinking about it for less than thirty seconds, she shrugged. “Let’s go for it?”

Walker watched in awe, stunned beyond belief, as Emily strolled up to Geri and the two women began kissing. “Fuck,” he murmured.

His wife pulled away from a grinning Geri then made her way back over to Walker, proceeding to kiss him. “We can make this work, the three of us. What do you say?”

“That was a lot of information to get in like five minutes,” Geri admitted, nervously laughing once more.

“Pretty hot from where I was standing.” He went backwards a step when both his wife and girlfriend shot him an unimpressed look. “The three of us? God help our family.” But Walker beamed at Geri and pulled her over to them. “What say you, Geraldine?”

“What say you, Cordell?” she shot back, feeling happy tears bubbling up. She never thought this was something she could have, hadn’t thought about Emily like that in years. And the fact that she could freely be with the man she loved? It was blowing Geri’s mind.

“I am so fucking head over heels in love with you I don’t know what to do with myself sometimes, Geraldine. Didn’t think I could ever feel this way again after Emily. Who I love too, by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. We’re all in love - stop being such a sappy motherfucker, my lovely husband.” 

Geri couldn’t help but burst out laughing but she quickly shut up when Walker embraced and proceeded to kiss her. “I’m pretty fucking lucky,” he mused.

“Don’t get used to it - we’ll kick your ass,” Emily sing-songed. She and Geri both giggled.

“Oh, fuck me.”

“Oh, I think we intend to.” Geri could only shrug innocently when that shut him up.

“You’re coming home with us, by the way. No more apartment for you,” Emily told her, putting her foot down.

“Ooh, you’re a bossy girlfriend. I like it. Much better than a bossy friend.” 

Now in the middle of them, Walker grabbed both Emily and Geri’s hand and the three of them walked out of the apartment together, heading towards the ranch. “I think my parents are going to have a heart attack,” he mused.

“I think your mom’s on to us. She pulled me into the bedroom after Geri left to tell me to wake up and think about what I really want. She said something about there being room in my heart for more than one love, and it was kinda weird and threw me for a loop.” Emily couldn’t believe her traditional mother-in-law had thrown that curveball at her.

“Ah, she meddled with you too? Good to know,” Geri responded.

“I should tell her to mind her own business next time but also thank her. She also talked to me yesterday.” 

The three of them had a lot of lost time to make up for, and Emily, Walker, and Geri were excited to find out where their new relationship would lead them next. And they couldn’t wait to shock the shit out of Bonham - it sounded really fun. Nobody had to lose anything in this relationship, either, which was a huge plus to all of them.


End file.
